G36C
The Heckler & Koch G36C is the compact variant of the G36 used by the German and Spanish Armed Forces as a mainstay infantry weapon. It is as small as the MP5, and therefore very versatile. It is used by the German Bundeswehr (the Army and Special Forces). The rifle fires a 5.56x45mm round from a translucent synthetic 30 round magazine. It is made of polymers and other synthetic materials so as to decrease weight while maintaining durability.Heckler & Koch G36C The cocking lever or handle is ambidextrous (charged from either the right or left side of the rifle), and there is also a hold-open device, a lever catch located in the upper trigger guard that will release the bolt after is locks back when the weapon is empty. The folding stock is released by a button on the left side of the rifle, near the stock, and the butt folds all the way right locking completely into the right side of the weapon. The C (or Commando/Compact) variant of the G36 was designed to be compact and easily customizable, omitting the carrying handle and built-in optical sights of its standard variants and shortening the barrel. The G36 and its variants are used by Counter-Terrorism, Special Forces and Special Police of many nations including the United Kingdom, the Netherlands, Poland, Chile, and France. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player In single player, the G36C always comes with a Red Dot Sight. It is a common weapon in all SAS missions, and is not seen in any USMC missions. It shares ammo with the M4 Carbine, and they both do the same amount of damage. It is overall a decent weapon to swap your pistol for. It is also the first weapon you use in the game. You are told to pick it up in F.N.G. This is Gaz's preferred weapon. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, this gun is unlocked at rank 37. It is similar to the M4 Carbine, but the M4 has less recoil, a higher rate of fire, and more idle sway. The G36C has the same attachments as all of the other Assault rifles but the MP44. The Grenade Launcher works quite well on the G36C. The Red dot sight is normally the attachment of choice among players. Due to the minimal sway, the ACOG scope is also effective. Choosing this or the M4 Carbine is a matter of personal opinion, but the M4 Carbine is more common because it is unlocked at an early level (10 as opposed to 37 with the G36C). Image:g36_4.png|G36C Image:g36iron_4.png|Iron-sight Image:reddotsp_4.png|The G36C with an M68/Tasco Red-Dot Trivia *In reality, the G36 mounts its own grenade launcher, the AG36. It is not capable of mounting the M203 Grenade Launcher without modification. *While reloading in-game, the empty magazine is shown falling out of the weapon on its own; in reality the G36 is designed in such a way that each unweighted magazine has to be manually pulled out during a reload (If you've got fairly long fingers it is actually possible to imitate the reloading from the game). *The G36C's reload animation is further erroneous because the player does not actuate the magazine release in any way. The magazine is dropped out of the gun when the player flicks the weapon downward. On the actual weapon, the small tab behind the magazine must be pushed in to pull the magazine out. *In-game, the translucent plastic magazine always appears full, no matter how many bullets are actually in the gun. *In various missions, the Loyalists are shown using the G36C. Russia has never adopted, nor has plans to adopt, the G36 series of weapons. They use the AK-74 and AKM as their service rifles. This may, however, be done to facilitate ammunition similarity with SAS troops that use the G36C. *During the mission All Ghillied Up, the G36C can be found in game, even though in real life the G36 family hadn't been introduced into public until November 3, 1997. The G36C or G36 series was most unlikely to be seen outside of the Bundeswehr (German military), let alone being used by Russian rebels at the time. *In Singleplayer, the red dot sight seen on the G36C in first-person is a Tasco sight; when the weapon is dropped, the model sports an M68 sight. *In multiplayer, the red dot sight for the G36C looks like a Tasco red dot sight in third person, but in first person it is the normal red dot sight. *If one looks at another player with a G36C, close up it will look just like the G36C. However, if you keep backing up. the shape of the gun changes and it resembles the XM8. Video thumb|300px|left References Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons